I Sense A Ship
I Sense A Ship is the ninth episode of The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour. Synopsis Teams travel to Helsinki, Finland where teams are greeted with sitting in a sauna with each other, blossoming a potential romantic relationship. The franchise's first Head-to-Head makes its appearance, and a tough Roadblock has teams missing, while others hit it out of the park. Route Markers Route Info 1 = Teams must fly to Helsinki, Finland. When they arrive, teams must drive themselves to Sauna Arla and find their next clue. |-|Route Info 2 = Teams must strip down into their underwear and sit in a sauna with two other teams for 20 minutes. Teams may only enter a sauna when all three teams arrive at the location and the timer doesn't start until all three teams are in the sauna. |-|Route Info 3 = Teams must travel to Serena Water Park and find their next clue. |-|Head-to-Head = One team member from each team must ride down the "Crazy Race" slide. The first person to reach the end wins the Head-to-Head, while the other team must wait for another team to come. The last team remaining will receive a 20 minute penalty. |-|Route Info 4 = Teams must travel to Helsinki Olympic Stadium and find their next clue. |-|Roadblock = The team member performing this Roadblock must learn a series of batting techniques, used in Finland's national sport of Pesäpallo. When they think they are ready, they have 3 shots to hit the ball, thrown by a professional, and run to the first base. When they have reached the first base, teams will receive their next clue. If they miss all three shots or miss the first base, teams must wait in line and try again. |-|Route Info 5 = Teams must travel on foot to Helsinki Winter Garden and fish their clue out of a pond. |-|Detour = Choice A: Golf Run Teams must travel to Espoo Ringside Golf ERG Ry and play seven holes of golf. When each team member puts their golf ball in each of the green areas, they will receive their next clue. Choice B: Dog Race Teams must travel to Niinu Agility Sport and guide a dog through a difficult obstacle course. They must run two laps, with each team member controlling the dog for one lap. When the dog has finished the obstacle course, teams will receive their next clue. |-|Route Info 6 and Pit Stop = Teams must travel to Aalto University and check-in. For coming in first place, Andy and Jade won a trip for two to Rio de Janeiro, Brazil. For coming in last place, Phil and Jill will encounter a Speed Bump in the following leg. Leaderboard * 1st place: Andy and Jade * 2nd place: Tess and Diane * 3rd place: Linda and Mae * 4th place: Ann and Violet * 5th place: Ryo and Deply * 6th place: Camilla and Azura * 7th place: Marina and Mao * 8th place: Lexy and Berri * 9th place: Klein and Leo * 10th place: Kumi and Ikebana * 11th place: Christine and Sparkle * 12th place: Phil and Jill (last place, non-elimination leg) Trivia * The episode's title was said by Berri, referencing the talk between Leo and Lexy in the sauna. Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Episodes Category:The Amazing Flipline Race Category:The Amazing Flipline Race 3: World Tour Episodes